


Under starry skies

by glimmerren



Series: Fears, Happiness, and Everything In Between [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, M/M, nomin are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmerren/pseuds/glimmerren
Summary: Jeno sits on the swing when another child approaches him, leading to the start of a friendship.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin
Series: Fears, Happiness, and Everything In Between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698526
Kudos: 17





	Under starry skies

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with the night sky that brings up urges to actually talk about fears, happiness and everything in between?

Warm sunlight wakes Jeno up. Half asleep, he lays in his bed for a few moments contemplating whether being absent for his first class is worth it in exchange for more sleep. He decides to, however, use his absences wisely for he only has 3 more before his professor drops him out of the subject.

“Great. Just great.” He murmured to himself after glancing at his clock. He only has 30 minutes to prepare. He sets up his timer to 10 minutes.

As he showered, he calculated his time. He plans out exactly what he needed to do to save time. 

“If I finish showering within 10 minutes, I need to get ready within 7.  
What should I wear? Ah, we were required to wear blue, so I guess I’d wear my blue sweater.”  
I need to grab my homework sprawled out still on the table. Jeno, remember.”

After showering, he proceeds to his closet, immediately taking out the clothes he’d wear. After being dressed, he picks up his bag, puts in his homework, his water bottle, and a pen. He then proceeds to put on shoes and heads out.

He puts on his headphones as he briskly walks to the bus stop. As he calculated, the bus arrives just as he did.

Jaemin is surprised when Jeno walks in the classroom 5 minutes before the class starts.

“Oho! Lee Jeno is not late? A miracle. What planet is in retrograde to cause this once in a blue moon event?” Jaemin teases him as he takes his seat situated at the middle next to the window.

“Shut up.” Jeno retorts with a grin.

Jaemin has been friends with Jeno ever since he can remember. One time, when 4 years old Jeno was playing alone by the swing set, a bright-eyed child wearing a bright pink shirt approached him.

“Want me to push?” The child asked him. Jeno only nodded because he’s shy. After a few moments, the child stopped. Jeno looked back.

“Now we switch!” The child said, gently dragging Jeno and taking his place.

Not long after that encounter, they became best buddies.

Na Jaemin has been his best friend since they were younger and hopefully, they still will be even when they’re grey haired and can barely walk straight. Jeno is and will be forever grateful that Jaemin approached him on that summer day by the swing set at the park’s playground.

Though inseparable, Jaemin and him are quite different. Jaemin is an extrovert whose nature is charming. A people person, Jaemin’s quite the smooth talker. Put him wherever, he can make friends in an instant. It’s just so natural to him. Whenever they’d walk down the hallway to the cafeteria or their next class, there would be endless greetings directed to Jaemin and he’d greet them back of course.

Jeno, however, is an extrovert only when he’s with the right people: his friends and family. He’d take deep breaths when approaching a stranger. He’d practice what he’d say in his mind first before ordering. He’d pull all-nighters in preparation for class presentations. He’d mentally curses fate when he gets put in a group where he has no close friends with. Jeno looks down whenever they’d walk down the hallway incase people would also greet him, and he says the wrong thing back.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the lecture. Jeno gathers his thoughts as well as his belongings and joins Jaemin who’s patiently waiting for him by the door. He busies himself by staying inside the lines of the tiles that covers the floor while Jaemin is drowning with attention, stopping ever so often when people initiate small talks with his best friend. Jeno pulls on the ends of Jaemin’s sleeves as sign that they’re going to be late. Jaemin remembers and bids goodbye.

“You know, you could go ahead and save me a seat,” Jaemin says to Jeno.

“And deal with you pouting? I’ve learned my lesson,” Jeno replies.

“Hey! I don’t pout.”

“Sure. Think that way if it helps you sleep at night.”

“Hey, there’s a party later at Haechan’s,” Jaemin whispers.

“Okay,” Jeno replies simply, not bothering to bring up the fact that it is a Wednesday. Jaemin hums, a smile on his face. Jeno notices and just shrugs.

“I thought I’d have to convince you again.”

“And listen to you lecture on about how boring my life is then proceed to state how long it is since I’ve been out then proceed to talk about how I’ll never get a laid at this rate and I’ll die a virgin? No, thanks,” Jeno retorts back.

“Oh, quit your whining, Lee Jeno. You know it’s true.”

“Yeeeees, now keep your mouth shut before we get in trouble.”

“This class is boring though.”

“Well, if you actually listened, you’d find it quite interesting how important communication actually is.”

“How ironic. You’re one to talk! You can’t even form proper sentences when talking on the phone,” replied Jaemin while rolling his eyes. Jeno just kicks him lightly. 

Though quite the introvert, Jeno accompanies Jaemin to parties with one reason being that Jaemin is much clingier when drunk and can’t take care of himself. That and Jaemin pretty much bothers Jeno until he agrees. One time he disagreed when they were only high schoolers, Jaemin almost broke his back and Jeno’s window when he tried to sneakily drag an annoyed Jeno out of his room. He learned to just agree. He secretly likes not being holed up in his room sometimes and Jaemin knows this. Jaemin also knows not to push Jeno to his limits and so, whenever Jeno feels drained after being exposed to so many people, they’d go home immediately.

The day dragged on as usual. Jeno and Jaemin only have 2 lectures together. After the second period, they’d part ways. Lunch would come and Jeno would patiently wait for Jaemin at the cafeteria. Jaemin would always arrive with a bunch of people, laughing and talking loudly. Jaemin would spot Jeno and will bid goodbye to the group. They’d eat while getting lost in their own little world. Jeno jokes and Jaemin supplies more context to which they both laugh out loud at. They’d part ways again to attend the rest of the lectures. Jaemin would wait for Jeno outside of the building, sitting on the grass field. They’d walk to the dorms together.

“Be ready by 8 pm.” The text from Jaemin reads.

“But the actual party starts at 9,” Jeno replies.

“Haechan needs my help for preparation.”

“You can go ahead then. I’d go a little later.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Just so you know, I’d nag you tomorrow if you don’t show up.”

“Oh, trust me, I know.” With that, Jeno sets his alarm for 7 pm and shuts his eyes.

The alarm blares, waking up Jeno. A cold breeze makes the hair on his exposed arm stand up. He hadn’t shut his window before and now the room feels even colder than it normally does. He gets up, brushes his teeth, puts on a jacket, and goes out to buy dinner.

“The usual?” the old lady, whose eatery Jeno frequents to, asks smiling as soon as he enters. The place is small but homely and well lit. The old lady treats Jeno like her own grandson. This was because Jeno used to help around there during the weekend when his academics were still bearable.

“Yes, please.”

“I put in a little extra helping of veggies. You look like you lost weight,” she says as she hands out Jeno’s food and ruffles his hair. Jeno pays.

“Thank you, grandma. I’ll be back again tomorrow.” With that, the old lady smiles and goes back into the kitchen.

Jeno eats his dinner and takes a long shower. He mentally readies himself to attend Haechan’s party.

“Ah, Lee Haechan,” Jeno thought, “another extrovert.”

Popular and kind, Lee Haechan had a smile that takes Jeno back to that one warm afternoon when he was 10, sunlight hitting the leaves of mighty trees, making them glow golden. Warm, golden, comfortable… that’s what Jeno feels whenever he sees Haechan smile. His laughter is addicting. He has only exchanged a few words with Haechan though Jaemin is close with him. But whenever they indeed talked, it was so comfortable that it scared Jeno…

A buzz interrupts his thoughts, drowning Jeno in anxiety again.

“Are you feeling okay?” the text read. Jeno knows exactly what Jaemin is implying. He's used to a worried Na Jaemin.

“Yes, Na Jaemin. Don’t worry, I’ll be there,” Jeno replies.

Glancing at his clock, it’s already almost 9. Jeno grabs a few bills and puts it in the small pocket of his jeans since he wouldn’t risk the chance of losing his wallet when attending parties. He grabbed his phone from the charger and heads out. Haechan’s one-bedroom house is just a 10-minute walk and so, Jeno takes his time.

He makes his way inside the house to find Jaemin in the center of attention. As soon as they locked eyes, Jeno points to the kitchen and Jaemin gives him a thumbs up.

Jeno takes a cup and goes to his usual spot at any party, somewhere with little to no people. This time, it’s Haechan’s backyard. Contrary to what Jaemin used to think, Jeno did not find Jaemin’s lack of attention to him whenever they’d go to parties to be something worth sulking about. Sure, Jaemin invited him to go and usually would drag him but at the end of the day, it is still his decision to go. He’s just happy Jaemin still chooses to hang out with him when he could easily ditch him for the cooler ones.

Sometimes, he’d think that if Jaemin decided to approach the kids on the slide that he’d have no friends. Jeno’s just glad someone stuck by his side. He sometimes feels apologetic when he thinks that he’s holding Jaemin back. He’s happier in the shadows and at the same time, keeping an eye occasionally on Jaemin because that’s the least he could do. Sure, Jaemin’s an adult now but they’ve never forgotten the promise they made to have each other’s back when they were 6 years old. He feels sorry--

What is with this drink that’s making Jeno lose control of his emotions? He quickly stands up, only to lose his balance. A pair of strong arms steadies him.

“Woah there. Everything good?”

He recognizes that voice. He feels even warmer. He blushes even harder than he already is from being a little drunk. For fucks sake, of all people, why does it have to be Lee Haechan.

“Yeess mmm,” He replies.

“You sure?” concern apparent in Haechan’s voice. Jeno only nods.

“Wait, you’re friends with Jaemin right? Jeno, is it?” Again, Jeno only nods.

“Okay, wait here. I’ll get you a glass of water.”

Jeno just sits there, hands hiding his face to hide his frustration. Isn’t Haechan the host of the party? Why is he taking care of him?

Soon enough, Haechan comes back, Jaemin hot on his tail.

“Damn Jeno, I thought I’d be the one you’d take care of tonight.” Jaemin jokes.

“Mmmm sorryyyy,” Jeno murmurs.

“I’m only kidding,” Jaemin replies as he offers his shoulder for Jeno to lay his head on.

“Here, drink this. It’s just warm water, don’t worry.” Haechan helps him to drink.

“Thank you, Haechan. I’d better take him home.” Jeno hears Jaemin say. He also hears Haechan offer them both to ride to which Jaemin declines since he needs Jeno to sober up a bit so that they won’t get caught when climbing to Jeno’s room through the fire exit. They live in different dorms, Jaemin has roommates while Jeno has none, making Jeno’s room an ideal place to crash in whenever they’d snuck out to party or from their late-night trips down at the beach. 

They make their way out of Haechan’s house. Jaemin’s one arm wrapped around Jeno’s waist to make sure he won’t trip while Jeno’s arms are clinging at Jaemin’s shoulders. In most situations, the roles would be reverse which make Jaemin snort.

“What made you drink too much?” Jaemin asked, not anticipating a straight answer from his best friend.

“I don’t know… swear I only had one cup. Mmm tolerance level must have gone down,” Jeno murmured. Jaemin pinches his side as a response.

“Nana…”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to go home yet.”

“Beach?”

“Beach.”

Crashing waves welcome them. Jeno immediately detaches himself from Jaemin and lays down on the sand.

“Hey, you’d be covered in sand.”

“Don’t care,” Jeno says as he pats the space next to him, signaling Jaemin to do the same. Jaemin sits down. Jeno scoots over to comfortably rest his head on Jaemin’s thigh.

They both silently listen to the waves. The cold breeze didn’t seem to bother them as they gaze up, tracing the constellations they knew. The cold seemed to sober Jeno up. A few moments pass when hesuddenly feels the urge to talk about the thoughts from earlier still lingering in his mind. 

“Nana…”

“Hmm?”

“Do you regret being my best friend?”

“Jeno’s starting again,” Jaemin thought to himself. Jeno doesn’t like to be vulnerable with anyone but Jaemin, making it Jaemin’s lifetime mission to be as understanding as possible when dealing with this side of Jeno. 

“What made you ask that?”

“Well… I’m sorry for holding you back.”

“Who says that? Lee Jeno, the yin to my yang, the tom to my jerry, you idiot, being and staying as your best friend is not a choice I had to make, okay? Even if I was given options, I would still choose to not redo anything leading to us becoming friends. There’s no doubt in my mind nor is there regret that you are my best friend.”

“You’re so cheesy, you know. I can’t believe Mark had the patience to deal with your sappiness.”

“Don’t bring my love life into this,” Jaemin says and flicks Jeno’s forehead.

“Fuck, that hurts, you know.”

“I know which is why I do it,” Jaemin says as he ruffles Jeno’s hair, waiting for the boy to continue.

A few minutes passes by before Jeno speaks up once again.

“You know you have no obligation to stay friends with my boring ass, right?

“Yes, of course. Again, you aren’t an obligation. You may be an anxiety-ridden idiot, but you are my anxiety-ridden idiot whose enemies I will fight because I know you damn well won’t.”

“Still, thank you, Nana.”

“Oho! Wait, let me record that. Lee Jeno saying thank you? Another miracle.”

“Nyenyenye.  
But seriously Nana, thank you for staying ‘til now… for saving me from those bullies every time during middle school and for just, I don’t know, listening and having the patience to deal with me,” Jeno says as he closes his eyes. Jaemin just hums.

They’ve been through a lot. Jaemin was indeed the one to help Jeno from his bullies. Bright, loud, confident and kind Jaemin defending little Jeno from the hurtful insults and humiliating actions of his bullies when he didn’t have to.

Jaemin witnessed Jeno as he grew from being that shy kid at the playground to be an anxious, guarded young adult because of his trauma. Jaemin wished there was more that he could do for Jeno… like beating up the bullies or confronting Jeno’s parents for placing a huge amount of pressure upon his friend making him lose sleep over the simplest of tasks because what if Jeno’s parents tell him he isn’t good enough?

They grew, one became even more confident, the other felt even smaller. But Jaemin will always have Jeno’s back as he did from when they were younger. However, Jeno would stop Jaemin from becoming overprotective, arguing that he won’t be able to be fully independent if Jaemin fights all his battles for him to which Jaemin begrudgingly agreed to.

So Jaemin watches Jeno develop, helping him from stumbling when the other allows to. He patiently waits for Jeno with a smile on his face, content growing in his heart because he knows… Jaemin just knows that one day, his best friend will be able to believe in himself, and all will be well.

“Nana?”

“Yes?”

“I think…”

“Yeees?”

“I think I like Haechan.”

“That’s great, Jeno! There's a possibility you might not die a virgin, congrats!”

"Shut up...  
Do you think he'd like me back?"

"Well, I can't control his feelings but you're a great person underneath the facade. I'm sure he will if he manages to go pass those walls."

"I think...  
I think I'm ready to let someone new in, you know. But slowly."

"I'm so proud of you!" Jaemin shakes him as Jeno just smiles.

Jaemin watches, silently cheering Jeno on his progress and occasionally saving him from himself.

They both bask in the serenity the waves bring under twinkling stars.

They’ll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. <3 Please let me know what you think about this one!


End file.
